


Here for You

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Wherever, whenever, they are here for each other.





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretNerdPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/gifts).



> Wait am I writing again? Whaaaat? This was actually supposed to be finished earlier for a dear friend’s birthday but better late than never? 
> 
> Not betad. I love typos.

Chaos. Noise. There's blood and terror, and Flynn can't even hear the thoughts pounding in his brain. He slashes at the soldier in front of him then kicks the dying man to the ground before fighting off the next assailant. Flynn groans loudly as the edge of the sword lodges in his shoulder. His sword makes quick work of the solider, and he grimaces as the steel slides from his flesh. He holds at the wound knowing he needs to treat it, or he'll bleed to death on the battlefield. But all of this doesn't matter as he hears her voice.

 _Lucy_.

Her scream cuts through the raging battle, and Flynn races towards her. He hears her again, and he takes out anyone in his way. His feet fly across this ancient battlefield searching for Lucy.

" _Flynn_!" Lucy screams.

He turns and sees two goons with their arms wrapped around Lucy dragging her away. Three of their friends stand by helping escort her. Flynn doesn't need an explanation of where this is going, and he growls running up to the first man and slicing his throat.

"Back off!" Flynn orders.

The men holding Lucy snicker. "Says who?"

"Says me," Flynn easily fights off the two other men not holding Lucy. They lay dying as he charges towards Lucy. "Let her go."

"Not interested," one of the men sneers tugging Lucy backwards and placing a knife to her throat.

"Get interested," Flynn retorts. "You hurt her, and I won't be as kind as I was with your friends."

The two men exchange looks before one dives towards Flynn slashing at him with his knife. Flynn knocks the knife away and lands a punch across the jaw before placing his sword in the man's gut. He falls at Flynn's feet.

"Your turn," Flynn challenges stepping closer.

"I'll kill her!" the last man cries.

"Then you'll die," he answers simply. "I want her a hell of a lot more than you, and unless you're willing to die today, I suggest you drop her and start running in that direction."

The man's eyes jerk back and forth from Lucy to Flynn. He tugs Lucy closer stepping back, but Flynn closes the space just as quickly. Finally, the man's arm slips from Lucy's throat, and he shoves her forward before running off. Flynn reaches for his gun and fires a shot. The man crumples to the ground, and Flynn doesn't bother a second look as he tends to Lucy. "Are you alright?"

"You shot him!" Lucy exclaims wide eyed.

"Yes," Flynn answers running a hand across her neck to check for any wounds. "Did they hurt you?"

Lucy turns back to him and shakes her head. "No, no, I'm fine. Thank you. I-I don't want to think about what they had planned."

Flynn nods helping Lucy to her feet. "Let's get you to safety."

"What about the others?" Lucy protests.

"I'll go back for them," he smirks slightly. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm not going to leave Wyatt here.”

Lucy shoots him a look, and his heart skips seeing the life returns to her eyes. She sighs leaning into him heavily. He grunts softly at her weight, and Lucy springs up. "You're hurt!" she cries. Her hand reaches up to touch his wound. He winces slightly as she does.

"It's fine," he shrugs, guiding her away from the battlefield.

"It is not!"

Flynn tries to pull her along, but Lucy stomps stubborn. "I'm not dying, Lucy."

Lucy snorts, and she reaches up to examine his wound. "It's medieval times, Flynn. You will die from infection or blood loss or by some other horrible way." She rips a piece of her dress and dabs at the wound slowing the blood loss.

Flynn hisses as Lucy presses against his skin. "If you want me to get me home, you need to let me go and find Wyatt."

"Or we could just go back to the Lifeboat and use the med kit to treat your wound," Lucy counters.

"What about the others?" Flynn responds.

Lucy frowns. "I'm sure they'll be fine," she answers slowly.

"You want to bet their lives on it?" Flynn ticks up an eyebrow, and he watches Lucy sigh. He places his hand on her arm pulling free. "Stay here. I'll find them and come back."

Lucy grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. "Promise me you'll come back."

Flynn stares at her momentarily before whispering, "I promise."

She steps back wrapping her arms around herself. Lucy nods as he waves and takes off back to the battlefield. Flynn dodges charging horses, soldiers, and swinging swords. It takes him a long time, but he finally finds Wyatt in the midst of the battle.

"We've got to go!" Flynn shouts.

"I'm trying!" Wyatt yells back and takes out a charging soldier. "I've been a little busy."

Flynn grabs him. "I got the book. Where's Rufus? We need to leave."

Wyatt frowns. "Rufus should be at the lifeboat. I thought we might need a running start."

Flynn nods then fights off another soldier. "Lucy is waiting in a hideout. Let's get out of here."

They race from the battlefield stumbling past dead bodies and wounded soldiers. A few soldiers try to stop their progress, but they manage to escape.

"Wyatt!" Lucy cries as they stumble into her hiding place. She hugs him quickly then races to Flynn's arms.

"I told you I'd come back," Flynn murmurs into Lucy's hair.

Lucy looks up to him. "You always come."

"Always," he agrees softly placing his hands on her cheeks.

Wyatt clears his throat breaking their spell. "Uh, sorry, but you said something about leaving."

Flynn rolls his eyes but takes Lucy's hand guiding her from their hideout. They trudge to the Lifeboat, and Rufus grins when Flynn reveals the book of code Emma was after.

Back at the bunker, Flynn's wound is treated, and he bids goodnight early wanting to rest after more blood loss than he cares to admit. Still, he'll live as will the rest of the team, and they manage to keep Emma from whatever secrets in the book. It's enough of a win he'll sleep easy tonight.

"I can't believe you nearly died for that book," Lucy announces walking into the room. "Oh shit," she stops. "I didn't realize you were asleep."

Flynn chuckles softly. "You're fine." He sits up in the bed and pats on the empty space. "Didn't find anything of interest?"

"Not a thing," Lucy plops down next to him. "Maybe you can figure it out. "

"I'll try in the morning once I get a good nights sleep," he yawns.

"I'll let you sleep," Lucy presses a kiss against his cheek then squeezes his hand. "But you have to promise me that you'll stop almost dying."

Flynn snorts. "I could say the same to you, draga."

"Fair point," Lucy smirks. "I'm going to grab dinner. Are you hungry?" Flynn shakes his head. "Alright, get some sleep my giant man. I'll be back in a little bit."

Flynn nods and watches her leave. He slips back under the covers and tries to get some sleep, but he isn't surprised when Lucy taps his shoulder "a little bit" later. She holds out food he hopes she didn't make, and he laughs lightly sitting back up. He eats dutifully and is grateful the food is edible.

Lucy doesn't say much only watching to make sure he eats and breathes, and he's grateful someone in this whole world has found worth in doing so.

She comes and goes again and finally crawls into the bed behind him at what he assumes is a late hour. "I love you," Lucy murmurs into his back. "Thanks for saving me today."

Flynn turns to hold her. "Thanks for being here for me tonight."

"You hardly need me," she shrugs.

"I need you more than you'll ever know," he counters, and when Lucy looks back up to him, the smile she shoots him is priceless.

“We need each other,” Lucy adds, and Flynn can’t argue with that.


End file.
